


Private Lessons

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, but they still have to hide, kind of accepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: Locked in a room with his most troublesome student, Shigino Kisumi, it wasn't a matter of fact what could go wrong. Sousuke had to think of everything that could go wrong when it came to this one.





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

Sousuke stopped the chalk on the board and interrupted the quadratic equation he was writing as soon as he heard the soft whispers from behind him. It wasn’t hard to narrow down who was talking, this class had a very specific group of troublemakers and it was easy to identify them with that distinct voice chuckling in the mix. Sousuke sighed, “Shigino-san, would you and your friends be so kind to share your joke with the class.” He closed the book and looked over his shoulder to see the pale faces of the usual group in the back. His eyes landed on a certain pink headed boy who was managing to keep his smile.

 

“I’ll have to refrain from that Yamazaki-sensei,” the words rolled off the tongue with a small tease that was as hard to catch as the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

 

“Then perhaps you would like to answer this question for us,” Sousuke gestured to the math equation on the board. He was well aware that Kisumi had the slightest clue on how to answer which is why he selected him.

 

“W-what?!” Kisumi eyes popped out. His friends beside him started laughing under their breaths with the sticky situation he caught himself in. “Uh…”

 

“Now,” Sousuke ordered and Kisumi dragged himself to the board. As he handed the chalk off he saw the violet eyes grow and dazzle into a pleading look set at an angle for only him to see. A call for help or begging for forgiveness. Kisumi was asking the same person who put him in this situation to get him out, even if it was his fault in the end.

 

Sousuke crossed his arms and kept his stoic stature, “I hope you remember the steps I taught earlier.” That he wasn’t paying attention to.

 

“Y-yeah,” Kisumi went rigid and started his sorry attempt for a solution with the class as his audience.

 

* * *

 

 

“The quiz on Monday will be based off your homework, please go through each question carefully if you plan to pass. Other than that have a good weekend.” Sousuke concluded the class.

 

“Stand,” the class representative announced and the students responded, “Bow.” The class bowed before he began to pack his things and take his leave. Friday was here after the long stressful week. The school year has just begun and he already felt the stress of being a teacher weighing down on him. Just one more class and a few more papers to mark before he could call it a day and go home.

 

“Kisumi!” Sousuke saw one of Kisumi’s friends throw his arm around the boy from behind. He pulled in Kisumi closer so their bodies would knock together. “Wanna go shot some hoops after we eat?” A green substance began to boil at the bottom of his stomach. Weren’t they a little too close? He couldn’t hold back scowl on his face seeing someone acting so cozy around his…  Kisumi jolted feeling the glare burning through his skull. His eyes turned to meet the burning teal orbs ready to kill. Kisumi released a small oh before a smirk formed on his face.

 

“Why don’t we just go play now?” Kisumi pushed himself onto his friend, pressing their chests together not only fueling the green monster’s rage but gathering the attention of the rest of the classroom. Kisumi had enough looks and charms to attract the school’s population which he has already successfully done and this included a number of teachers.

 

“O-o-okay,” his friend stumbled over his words caught off guard by Kisumi’s advances. Kisumi made sure to keep his eyes on Sousuke as he dragged his friend out of the classroom. This boy was pushing his limits.

 

* * *

 

 

So he may not have gotten off as early as he planned. You can call him a workaholic. He just doesn’t know when and how to put down the pen and call it a day. It’s a problem he was working on.

 

“You're still up here, Yamazaki-sensei?” one of his female co-workers asked on her way out.

 

“Tsubaki-sensei, just finishing up.” He hoped at least.

 

“I respect you,” she stopped to settle by his desk. “We’re the same age yet I can’t wait to get out of here on a Friday night and regain my life.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have a little fun,” Sousuke chuckled. “We are both still young in fact I should take a lesson or two from your book.”

 

“Does our Yamazaki-sensei not know how to relax?” his co-worker faked shock.

 

“What can I say I’m an old man by heart?”

 

“I’m sure we can find some of that young wild spirit inside you,” Tsubaki started to lean in closer. Everyone else had packed up and left to carry out their respective plans for that Friday night. It was just him and her in the office left to do whatever two fresh, young teachers such as themselves can get up to.

 

“Well, not tonight,” Sousuke stretched back. He decided to play the role of the dense guy in this situation. “I’m going straight to my bed once I get out of here.”

 

“Oh well,” Tsubaki retreated off his desk. “I’ll leave you to it. See you on Monday Yamazaki-sensei.”

 

“Tsubaki-sensei.” Sousuke relaxed in his seat when the sound of her her high heels clicking against the floor was out of range. It was getting dark; he really should get out of here before the sun decides to set on him. He could just finish marking these papers at home because that’s what anyone his age would be doing on a Friday evening. Rin always told him that he needed to get out more, make his life more exciting, live a little. It wasn’t like he expected the life of glamour when deciding to become a teacher.

 

Sousuke bundled all his papers and stuck them into his briefcase. Now all he needed was his math textbook which was… nowhere to be found? He checks his desk, cleared not even leaving a loose paper and then under it. It wouldn’t be anywhere in the staff room but at his table. The last place he remembered it was… homeroom. Sousuke sighs, knowing his forgetful self he left it in the class. He would just have to pick it up on the way out.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was off here. Sousuke felt a terrible feeling in his gut as soon as he entered the room. There was nothing wrong with the classroom itself. It was as clean and in order as he expected it to be. The white curtains were closed blurring the orange light spreading across the room. His book laid on the teacher’s table in a neat and upright position. There was still this wary feeling in the back of his mind. Sousuke shook off his nerves and went to retrieve the book. It’s been a long day and he wanted to go home and sleep.

 

He took up the book ready to stuff it in his bag and leave and then heard the door closing behind him with a soft click. He should have known.

 

“Is there something I can help you with Shigino-san?” Sousuke looked over his shoulder to see the bubblegum haired troublemaker leaning on the door. He should trust his instincts more. There are only a few occasions where they are wrong and even more so in the ones that involved Kisumi. Sousuke spun his body around so he could rest it on the desk not so he could get a better look at Kisumi in his tracksuit that showed off his well-toned body that he was not checking out. His eyes snapped up to Kisumi’s smug face.

 

“See something you like?” Kisumi asked in a sultry voice.

 

“Aren’t you suppose to be at basketball practice or home, Shigino-san?” Sousuke folded his arms.

 

Kisumi pouted and pushed himself off the door. He sauntered up, swinging his hips from side to side while twirling a key used to lock the doors around his finger; he would have to ask where he got it from later, right now... “What’s with the formalities…” Kisumi pressed their bodies against each other and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled their heads closer, “… Sou-suke?”

 

“Kisu…” Kisumi interrupted his protest with a pair of soft lips pressed up against his. He should have pushed Kisumi off like a teacher should do since such activities were forbidden. Pack up and leave before someone catches them and ruins both their reputations. It was days like these that he cursed himself for being so weak to Kisumi, for allowing himself to melt into the kiss and wrap his arms around the other’s waist. He couldn’t help falling in love with his own student and the other complicated things that he got entangled in that lead to this mess. Kisumi tongue glided over his lips requesting permission to enter. Sousuke opened his mouth and allowed Kisumi to press deeper into him. Their tongues clashed and swirled around each other. Sousuke lavished Kisumi’s sweet taste taking his time to take in the unique flavor of his lover. His left hand moved up to the wavy pink locks to cradle the back of Kisumi’s head. There was always something needy about their kisses. Desperate to be in each other arms with every second apart. They were a drug to each other. An addiction.

 

A moan erupted from the Kisumi’s throat. His hips bucked forward into Sousuke’s groin.

 

“No,” Sousuke hissed and tried to put distance between them. Kisumi pushed forward to keep their lips pressed together. He wrestled a little with the arms unbuttoning his shirt. He was going to do this right here right now. “Kisumi,” his voice moaned than give the scowl he was aiming for. The sound of the logical part of his brain was beginning to grow quiet with his growing bottom member. He wanted to push Kisumi down and fuck him across the table till his mind went blank. Have Kisumi begging to drive him crazy with his cock. Gosh, forgive the indecent thoughts he has about his student even if it was someone who had flawless soft skin and gentle hot touches and carried a scent of fresh wild strawberries, the good ones you could only find deep in the countryside, grown with sunshine, rain and care instead of in a factory.  Kisumi had undone the last button on his shirt and dragged it off his shoulders to rest on his elbows. Hands ran up and down his chest to feel the hot skin. It was when the hands started to drift towards his belt buckle that the blood started rushing back to his head and ripped Kisumi off him.

 

“We’re at school,” Sousuke reprimanded. He tried not to let his eyes drift towards the wet swollen lips forming a pout on Kisumi.

 

“The school is pretty much empty and I locked the doors,” Kisumi grinned and closed the distance between their bodies. “Come on Sousuke let’s be naughty and get dirty in the classroom.” Sousuke hated how that made his cock twitch. It was taking everything to gather the self-control needed to not follow out this plan.

 

“You’re my student,” Sousuke kept his eyes up. He didn’t want to see the angry set of eyes turned up to him. Kisumi was well aware of the danger of their situation even if did describe it as a forbidden romance or better secret romance since it was less forbidden with both of their parents’ blessings but none of that made Sousuke any less paranoid. He could already feel Kisumi burning eyes for bringing it up.

 

“Fine,” Kisumi spat. “If you won’t do it with your student then how about your fiancée.” Kisumi reached into his shirt to pull out a silver chain with a gold ring. Sousuke’s face softened and took hold of the ring. He glided his thumb over the gold frame towards their initials engraved in the ring.

 

“I got this ring as a symbol of my love for you and a promise for the future we will have together,” Sousuke tipped Kisumi’s head and left a lingering kiss on his forehead before he drew back to stare into those shining violet eyes. “Not as a bargaining chip for your booty calls.” The gentleness in his voice fell at an incredible speed.

 

“Sousukeeee!” Kisumi whined and here so begins the begging.

 

“No, Kisumi,” Sousuke put his foot down. “When we get home I promise.” He wasn’t going to ease up on this matter. He needed to…

 

“I can’t wait that long I’ve been fingering myself waiting on you,” Kisumi clutched on tighter.

 

“Kisumi I… wait you’ve been what?” Sousuke’s mind flipped over to what he just said.

 

“Preparing myself for you,” Kisumi said each syllable with a slow roll of the tongue. Sousuke gulped down his dry throat. There had to be a limit on how much he can go before giving and Kisumi was using every weapon in his arsenal to find it. Worse of all it was working. His fiancée, fingering that tight pink hole while waiting for his arrival. He wishes he was there to see it. “Come on Sousuke, your little man is straining down there.” Sousuke didn’t catch the moment that Kisumi unbuckled his belt. He could only watch his member sprung out with the restraining zipper down. “He’s begging to be inside me.” Well, he wasn’t wrong there. Kisumi massaged his length through the fabric of the underwear. Sousuke threw his head back and bit his lip to keep the moans from escaping. Regardless of the countless rules, they have already broken or how bad he wanted Kisumi, Sousuke wouldn’t give in. This was more stubbornness than his responsibility as a teacher. Once Kisumi realized this he removed his hand and clicked his tongue. There was a quick shift in weight and before Sousuke knew it he was in the teacher’s chair and Kisumi glowering above him. “You’ve been mean to me all day,” Kisumi folded his arms and puffed up his face like a spoilt child.

 

“You mean me reprimanding you for your disorderly conduct,” It was awkward lecturing Kisumi with his little friend standing so big and proud.

 

“I’ll get lonely if you keep being so distant,” Kisumi pouted.

 

“I’m sure you can find the company in those friends of yours,” Sousuke lashed out in a bitter tone against what he intended.

 

“You don’t have to be jealous of them,” Kisumi sighed. “I told you that.”

 

“I’m not jealous of them,” Sousuke growled. “I don’t like how touchy you are with them and don’t act like what you did earlier wasn’t on purpose.” A smile Kisumi failed in hiding tested Sousuke’s patience.

 

“Is that so?” Kisumi spun around on the ball of his feet and flipped his hair. “I guess I’ve been bad.” Kisumi pulled down his sweatpants with his boxers below his fine ass.

 

“What are you…?”

 

“I should be punished,” he bent over the desk. “Shouldn’t I Yama-zaki-sen-sei?” Sousuke bit his lip to restrain his answer scared his self-control was thinning. Kisumi looked back at him with a certain grin on his face. That was never a good sign. To prove his point Sousuke watched Kisumi spread his cheeks wide and reveal his tiny wet hole, signs he had been playing with himself as he declared before. He was fucked. Kisumi was going to be the end of him. “Please discipline me sensei.” And checkmate.

 

“I guess you were playing with yourself from this mess,” Sousuke used his finger to circle around Kisumi’s swollen hole. Kisumi body shivered and he could hear the tiny mew leaving the other’s mouth.

 

“Couldn’t stop myself with you in my mind ah!” Kisumi bit back on his words when Sousuke pushed a finger inside and began to move in and out. Sousuke had to steady Kisumi’s hip bucking up to his hand. He stuck another finger in and scissored Kisumi open.  Delicious sounds left the mouth of the pinkette as he was stretched open. Sousuke could tell that some of the words Kisumi was moaning were deliberate and well thought-out.  The showered compliments were just a part of his plan for Sousuke to succumb to his will. Not that it was bad, it was working. It still irked him that Kisumi had control.

 

“You don’t sound like someone who is getting punished,” Sousuke dragged out his fingers to Kisumi’s dismay. “And that face of yours looks so pleased if I didn’t know any better I’d say you're enjoying yourself.”

 

“Then please educate me sensei into what face I should be making,” Tilted his head to the side to look back at Sousuke. Taking up Kisumi’s challenge Sousuke slammed his hand down on Kisumi’s ass with a resonating loud smack. Sousuke’s lips curled up with the squeak of pain that left Kisumi’s lips. The confident smile no longer lingered on his lips instead his teeth clenched down on his bottom lips. Purple eyes turned up to Sousuke with what he knew was an attempt at anger but came off as desperate.

 

“That’s a good example,” Sousuke leant back in his chair satisfied with Kisumi’s expression.

 

“I forget how much of sadist you are sometimes,” Kisumi clicked his tongue.

 

Sousuke slapped him on the other cheek and listened to Kisumi moan,” Like you don’t enjoy it.” He huffed. “So I’m guessing you have condoms and lube.”

 

Kisumi eyes widened with excitement. He launched for Sousuke’s bag and reached in to pull out a bottle of lube and condom.

 

“Why was that in my bag?! How did it get in my bag?!” Sousuke yelled the confusion and curiosity peaking in his head. He’s been through his bag many times and found it hard to believe that his eyes just rolled over it unless Kisumi was brushing up on a few magic tricks.

 

“You never know when we are going to get at it and since you bring this thing everywhere I just thought it would be a good idea if we stored a few items,” Kisumi grinned. “That secret compartment of yours is really handy.”

 

“What secret compartment?!” Kisumi stuck his tongue out at Sousuke in response. Typical Kisumi or was he to blame in this situation how did he not know about the secret pocket in his own bag? He couldn’t stress over anything right now. Everything was secondary to his throbbing member at the moment. “Do you want me to put it on?” Kisumi bit his lip.

 

“Why do you ask these things like you will actually do as I say?”

 

Kisumi shrugged and tore the packet open then took the condom and rolled it down on Sousuke’s shaft. He poured an ample amount of lube into his hand and coated it over the condom. “Come here,” Sousuke beckoned him over as Kisumi stripped off his pants and boxers. He guided the pinkette to straddle his lap. The thought that he was actually going through with this, having sex with his student in his homeroom popped in his mind when he felt his dick rim Kisumi’s entrance. He was already this far, there was no sense in turning back now. He pulled on Kisumi’s hips and forced the boy down to swallow him. Kisumi hands grabbed his hair while the boy hid his face in his neck a loud erotic sound leaving his mouth. “You have to be quiet,” Sousuke said half serious and half teasing. He couldn’t allow Kisumi to make too much notice for the one or two wondering staff or student that were still around. That still didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with a little tease. Kisumi wasn’t wrong to call him sadistic.

 

He lifted Kisumi’s hips and snapped them back down. Kisumi gasped and dug his nails into Sousuke’s scalp. He repeated the motion forcing Kisumi back down harder and harder each time. The pinkette was beginning to get the memo and started rolling his hips back down.

 

“Ahhahah! So good…gah!... So good!” Kisumi released his grip off Sousuke’s head and let his hands fall back to rest on Sousuke’s knees for support. “You’re so good sensei.” Kisumi moaned without a drop of shame. Kisumi was not as shy and embarrassed like most students his age who would only whisper about the dirty deeds they wished for, no Kisumi was as open as his personality let you believe. He had no problem voicing what he like and how much he liked it. A shamelessness that excited him.

 

Sousuke snapped his hips up to match Kisumi hips. “Right there!” Kisumi’s had to grab onto Sousuke’s shirt to keep himself from falling over. “Sensei, do that again! Fuck! Do it again!”

 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Sousuke clicked his tongue. Even when lost in pleasure Kisumi still managed to place a devious smirk on his face.

 

“Because you’re my sensei,” Kisumi moaned out as Sousuke continued to ravage him. A small smile turned up on Kisumi’s lips. “Sensei really loves his students hole shit! I can feel you ah! throbbing inside me. Sousuke felt something in his mind snap and he shifted their weight and threw Kisumi onto the desk behind them.

 

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Sousuke pounded back into Kisumi and hit his prostate. He watched the pinkette throw his head back and lose his mind begging Sousuke to keep moving. “Your slutty hole is the one that won’t let go of me.” Sousuke forced Kisumi’s legs wider so he could move in harder to abuse that sweet spot of his over and over. Kisumi chanted his name, the only thing that hasn’t gone blank in his mind. His grip on the desk seemed like the only thing that was keeping him planted in this world. “More… More…. Please abuse me more sensei!” Kisumi begged between laboured breaths.

 

“You love it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” Kisumi bit his lip and moaned too far lost in the pleasure. It irritated Sousuke when he couldn’t get an answer. “Don’t you?” Sousuke bent Kisumi legs over and rammed into the boy.

 

“Yes!” Kisumi arched his back and screamed, “Yes! Yes! Please don’t stop!” Sousuke grabbed Kisumi’s twitching cock and rolled the sensitive tip with his thumb. He felt Kisumi’s walls clench down on him and groaned.

 

“C-close,” Kisumi whimpered out. Sousuke could feel he was close too. He sped up mercilessly. Kisumi started moaning words in an incoherent language. Arms stretched to wrap around his shoulders and pull him down to press against Kisumi’s body. He looked down and locked onto hazy violet eyes. “Sou-su-ke,” Kisumi choked out before Sousuke felt the white fluid release into his hand. Sousuke continued allowing Kisumi to ride out his orgasm. Sousuke felt himself nearing and reached for Kisumi lips as he released into the condom.

 

Kisumi hands threaded through his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. There was that moment of content where Sousuke could sink right into Kisumi, enjoy the sweet taste of the boy he fell in love with and maybe even just forget for a second their illegal relationship. Forget the fact that their student and teacher and are now just Kisumi and Sousuke.

 

“I love you,” Kisumi murmured against his mouth. Sousuke’s heart grew warm at the tenderness of the words. He lifted his head to looked down at Kisumi. Even when out of breath somehow every hair still managed to fall exactly into place making that ruffled, messy hair look like a masterpiece. Beautiful. He was just beautiful.

 

“I love you too,” Sousuke pinched Kisumi’s noise. “Even when you get me to go along with these crazy schemes of yours.”

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t have fun,” Kisumi snickered. Sousuke rolled his eyes and picked himself up to slip out of Kisumi.

 

“How are we suppose to clean all of this up?” Sousuke looked at his hand covered in Kisumi’s cum.

 

“I could lick it up if you like,” Kisumi sat up and cocked his head to the side with a coy smile resting on his lips. Sousuke glared back at him showing how unimpressed he was. He would admit that he was weak to Kisumi’s charms but even then he had a limit. Kisumi huffed and grabbed Sousuke’s hand and wiped it off on his shirt.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Kisumi shrugged. “I’ll just wear my jacket over it oh and just throw the condom in the garbage.”

 

“Are you crazy?” Sousuke hissed. “What if they…?”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like we are the only one having sex on this campus,” Kisumi deadpanned. “The students turn a blind eye to it. Just make sure to his it under some garbage or paper.” Sousuke had no idea what to say, He never knew such things were going on in the school. He would say something but that would make him the hypocrite of the year after what he just did and with whom. He shouldn’t be surprised Kisumi knows stuff like this, it is Kisumi after all.

 

Sousuke took off the condom and disposed of it under some crushed paper and unwanted notes left in the bin. “So,” Kisumi wrapped his hands around Sousuke’s waist from behind. His shirt off and boxers and sweatpants on. “Another round when we get home?” He asked with a hopeful smile. Sousuke groaned. He was finding the libido of young people to be insane nowadays and Kisumi was no exception.

 

“We can talk about that after you studied for the math test,” Sousuke shot back.

 

“Math test! Study?! It’s a Friday!”

 

“You weren’t paying attention today so you could use the extra time.”

 

“Sooouuussuke!”

 

Sousuke placed a finger over Kisumi’s mouth to silence him, “It’s Yamazaki-sensei to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there hoped you liked my terrible smut. Sorry to you guys who are new to my work but it's kind of my weak area. still hoped you liked it. There's a bit more background story to this so if you guys are interested in it, tell me I'll write it. I'm still new to this pair but I love them I'm a former sourin shipper until I found this and now I know my heart will never sway again. I have some more ideas for this pair but give me any ideas that you want to see written. So again hope you enjoyed. Give your feedback, leave a comment and your kudos


End file.
